


Cannibal

by Magpiedance



Series: Monsters [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Ambiguous Deputy (Far Cry), Other, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpiedance/pseuds/Magpiedance
Summary: Joseph knows what you are.





	Cannibal

**Author's Note:**

> _hiding in corners, disguised_
> 
> _-_

Joseph Seed knows what you are.

You can tell. The first moment he lays eyes on you his mouth turns upward every so slightly and you just _know_. He knows you. He knows what you are, and he knows what you need.

He doesn't say it. He doesn't have to. He simply offers you his wrists and looks at you in a way that's almost sarcastic. 'You think _you_ could be the one who takes me?' His eyes seem to say. 'You think God would allow that?'

'A monster', he doesn't say. You've been called that and worse.

You aren't responsible for the circumstances of your birth nor have you ever wanted to hurt anyone. You hunger, but you have restraint. Some got hurt along the way and that will always haunt you but it's too late for them, you can't take back what you did. You only can move forward and swear to do better. To be better. More careful.

After the crash he reminds you; “I told you that God wouldn't let you take me.” Then he presses a gentle kiss to your lips and it's _too fast, not enough_ , but a small frisson of energy draws from him anyway; nothing but instinct on your part. He tastes good, clean. You are a monster but he is just a man and that bothers you. That he could be so bloodthirsty, and you so full of remorse and yet he gets to be human and you get... this. A small taste of him. A promise of more to come but you flee before that can happen. His smug laugher follows you. Clearly he thinks you'll be back. You fear he may be right.

If Dutch hadn't taken you that night you might have crawled back to him on your hands and knees for just another taste.

Dutch looks into your eyes but he doesn't really see you. Not like Joseph. He has no clue what he's setting loose on Hope County when he cuts your bonds.

You're terrified that you'll disappoint him.

Every bullet that hits your shoulder, every arrow in the leg. Every burn and cut and broken bone that you have to hide so it won't be questioned when you reappear a day later with pristine flesh and stronger than ever. Every time you have to feed. There are no shortage of conquests. Men and women who, God bless them, think themselves _lucky_ to bed the Hero of Hope County. They are so willing to trust it makes you hate yourself every time. You get them drunk so they won't question when they wake feeling sick and weak. They'll recover, it won't even take that long. But they didn't agree to it. They didn't know they would be feeding you.

You wonder, sometimes. If they did know, would they agree to it? Would they even believe you? Would they drive you out, or would they make a devil's bargain and keep a parasite in their midst to keep the cultists from their door? You want to tell them. You want to let them choose. But you never do. You're too afraid of the answer.

John Seed comes the closest to realising the truth. You stand over his broken body and he watches the letters he carved into your chest fade into nothing and he says 'what' in a shocked quiet voice but it's too late for him. You cover his mouth with yours and swallow what little life he has left, snuffing him out in a mere moment.

Your allies sing your praises. They slap you on the back, tousle your hair. They call you 'Hero'. You don't feel like one. It was never a fair fight.

Joseph fights like a demon to keep your friends under his spell. You're not sure what the Bliss is or what deal he made to get it but you're sure it isn't of earth. You've had longer than he has to get your hooks into them, though. It's far too easy to snap them out of it with a mere touch, a single finger. Even the sound of your voice is enough for some of them.

Joseph finds himself alone, but he doesn't look like a man who's been beaten.

He looks like a man who knows what's coming and by the grace of God does it come.

You fall to your knees when the bomb drops. You feared that Joseph may be speaking the truth but you never considered a man-made calamity. There's no brimstone, no angels, no horsemen but the world is ending just the same. One of the other deputies has to drag you to the car.

Joseph offers himself to you.

He even disposed of Dutch so you'd have no other option.

You hold out as long as you can but starvation makes you crazy and when you finally yield you ride him like your life depends on it. He wraps his arms around you and whispers encouragement in your ear; “Yes, my child, take all you need from me, drink your fill.”

He never seems to tire no matter how much you drain from him and you really don't want to think about what that might mean. You have never been so well fed. Any time you want him he will literally drop everything and make love to you with a gentleness that makes you weep. The days stretch into eternity and your life narrows to the sound of Joseph's voice, the touch of his hand and the length of his cock.

You laugh bitterly when you realise that you've finally gotten your wish. You will never hurt anyone ever again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Cannibal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPhh8uQpJ74) by Tally Hall


End file.
